


Some things do last forever

by DebM



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebM/pseuds/DebM
Summary: A mother's day surprise that don't go as plan
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 13
Kudos: 144
Collections: Secret Sanvers Mother's Day Writing Challenge





	Some things do last forever

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this a couple of hours ago and I hope you guys enjoy it. All mistakes are mine. Please let me know what you think in the comments and kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Happy Mothers day to all the Moms!

Jamie pressed her head back against her seat and shut her eyes, breathing in and out as the airplane began losing altitude to prepare for landing.

She loathed flying. Something about being too far from the safety of the ground never stood right with her.

As a little girl, she remembers her Mom would tell her stories about the fairies leaving in the clouds, to help her with her anxieties. It always worked, and before Jamie knew it, she was safely on the ground.

"You have to stop telling her fairy-tales," Her Mama would murmur.

"She is a kid," Her Mom would shrug, planting a soft kiss on her Mama's lips.

But Jamie was not a kid anymore, and she no longer believed in fairy-tales.

And there were no stories from Mom or reassuring hand squeezes from Mama.

So Jamie hated flying, and on any other occasion, she would've preferred driving to whatever destination she had.

But it was Mother's Day, and driving would’ve taken her almost a day to get to her childhood home and surprise her Moms for the day.

The shaking of the aircraft as it landed caused Jamie to swallow the urge to throw up. As she continued practicing her breathing exercises, the voice of the pilot came through the speakers, announcing the time and weather for National City and congratulating every mother on board.

Elijah straightened his baseball cap on his head as he made his way out of the airplane. Carefully avoiding everyone that was in a hurry, he started following the signs that would lead him towards the baggage claim area.

The music on his air-pods shielded him from all the chaos that was National City's International Airport at 1:00 pm.

Once he reached his destination, he searched for an empty chair next to the main entrance. He then opened his backpack and took out a sketch-book, a well-used pencil, and continued drawing the sketch he started during the flight.

A wave of nostalgia hit him as he traced smooth lines on the page. His Mom hated whenever he took his sketch-book out at the airport.

"I need you focused Elijah," His Mom would say, "You can't walk while looking at your drawings."

"I'm focusing," He would respond, his green eyes glued to his pad.

But he wasn't focused. He was young, and all he cared about was his drawings.

"Walk in front of us," His Mama would say in her characteristically soft tone.

He would obey, feeling the safety of his Moms behind him. Nothing could ever really happen to him.

Until one day, it did.

He was 9, and they were traveling to visit the grandparents. It was Christmas time, and the airport was insane. 

He took his sketch-book out and not being aware of his surroundings, took the wrong turn, walking in the opposite direction from his Moms.

Elijah stopped the pencil mid-stroke and squinted his eyes at the memory.

The way his Moms ran to him while he waited next to a security guard. The fear in his moms' eyes. The tears.

Elijah swore never to cause such despair in his moms ever again.

"Why am I not surprised you came with no luggage?" A female voice pulled him back from his memory.

Elijah turned to face a younger version of his Mama, with the tan skin, long wavy hair, and the deepest set of dimples.

He grinned, "Hi, sis."

Jaime rolled her eyes and hugged her little brother, who never stops to amaze her in how much he resembles their Mom with the pale skin, auburn hair, and green eyes.

"You do know we are going home," He said, pulling away from the embrace to put his book in his pack back.

"Oh yes, I forgot," Jamie said, raising one eyebrow, "You literally moved out a couple of months ago, and you still have dirty boxers and clothes at home."

Elijah threw his worn-out backpack over his shoulder with a charming grin, "Pros of being the baby."

"Right," Jamie said, struggling to keep from smiling at one of the loves of her life.

Elijah was younger than Jamie by three years. When he was born, she could've sworn he was her new baby doll. Multiple times her moms had to convince her that she couldn’t push Elijah in her toy stroller.

Growing up with him was an adventure. Sometimes her best friend and others her enemy, she adored him. She still does, even if Elijah Danvers-Sawyer was the most infuriating human being on this planet.

"Un-fucking-believable," Jamie cursed as their Uber stopped in front of their childhood home.

"I told you," Elijah chuckled, glancing at the empty spot where their Moms' car should be.

"Is everything alright?" The driver asked, clearly wanting them to get off so he could continue his route.

"All good," Elijah said, getting out of the car and walking over to the trunk to take Jamie's luggage.

Jamie also got out of the car while texting rapidly on her phone.

"Can you explain to me again why you brought a suitcase?" Elijah said, testing the heaviness of the thing.

"Because I moved out three years ago and believe me, I do not wear the same size as 18-year-old me did," Jamie explained, her eyes focused on her phone.

Elijah seized her down and shrug, "Still short."

Jamie sighed, "Aunt Kara says Mama got called at the Precinct, and Mom went along with her."

"Sounds typical," Elijah said, "Shall we?" he said, gesturing at the house.

"It's Mother's day, damn it," Jamie grumbled to herself as she used her key to open the front door, quickly entering the home security’s code on the pad next to the door.

Upon opening the door, they were greeted by an old golden German-Sheppard.

"Hi beautiful," Jamie said, her anger subsiding quickly at the sight of her childhood best friend.

The kind eyes on the old dog lit up at the sight of her humans. Her tired tail swaying contently.

Gertrude tried to stand on her two legs but was quickly stopped by Elijah.

"None of that girl," He said, kneeling to her level to hug her, burying his face in her fur.

Jamie smiled with a little sadness.

She was only seven and Elijah four when their Mama brought a puppy home one summer day, changing their lives forever.

Now Gertrude was old, and they knew their time was running out.

"I love you," Elijah whispered into Gerty's fur.

The old dog barked in response, and they both laughed.

Elijah stood up and walked inside their home as if he never left. For Jamie, it's been almost three years since she moved out to go to college.

A sense of belonging and safety always invaded her every time she stepped into her home.

The house was the same. Same family photos on the walls. Same furniture. Same curtain patterns. Same smell.

Jamie could close her eyes and walk around the house without bumping into anything. The 'growing' marks on the wall a testimony of the life she and Elijah once had in here.

"It was always funny to me how yours never changed much," Elijah said from behind.

Jamie laughed as she traced the lines with her finger.

"Mom kept saying I needed to eat more veggies," Jamie said.

"Poor Gerty, she ate lots of my broccoli," Elijah said, glancing at Gertrude, who took her place back in the living room.

Jamie snorted and pushed her brother as she glance around the living room.

"I guess they were onto something before they left," She said, gesturing at the photo albums left opened on the coffee table.

"Oh my god, for a moment, I expected to find their strap-on laying on the floor," Elijah said with a terrified expression.

Jamie laughed, "How many times we found it as kids, though?"

Elijah shivered, "Too many."

Jamie ruffled his hair and walked into the living room, sitting down on the floor next to Gertrude, stroking her fur with one hand.

"I swear to god," Elijah said, turning the album so Jamie could see.

Photos of Elijah's 8th birthday party on display.

"Worst birthday ever," They both said at the same time and laughed out loud.

"I hated the clown uncle Winn brought," Elijah said, sitting next to Jamie on the floor.

"He was the creepiest clown I've ever seen," Jamie agreed.

"Every kid ended up crying," Elijah remembered as he turned the page.

"I remember Mom felt guilty," Jamie said, touching a photo where Maggie and Alex are in the background, and Maggie is kissing Alex's temple.

"She always did," Elijah said, nodding.

"During those years, she worked a lot, remember?" Jamie said.

Elijah cleared his throat and nodded, "I hated it."

"Me too," Jamie said, a sad smile on her face.

“I loved waiting for her, though,” Elijah said, “I don’t think Mama knows this but I used to stay up late waiting for Mom and we would spend hours watching Cartoon Network until I fell asleep.”

Jamie smiled at the tenderness in her brother’s face.

“Remember when we fought over who would clean Mom’s work boots?” Jamie chuckled.

“Who fights over cleaning boots?” Elijah asked in disbelief.

“It was Mom’s boots…they were special,” Jamie shrugged nostalgically

Elijah nodded, and turned the page, "Oh my god," he laughed.

A photo of Jamie with braces smiling widely to the camera.

"Gross" Jamie said, turning the page.

Elijah shook his head with a smile and continued watching the photos.

Jamie glanced over to the other albums and took one that looked older than the others.

The first photo on display; Maggie pregnant with her, smiling widely to Alex, who was clearly behind the camera.

"Mama looks so young," Jamie almost whispered.

The youthful in Maggie's face as she smiles adoringly to the camera was evident.

Skipping a couple of pages, Jamie landed on a photo of Alex asleep with her as a baby on her chest.

Jamie smiled.

Another photo showed Maggie breastfeeding Jamie while Alex took the photo selfie-style, and they both grinned to the camera.

"Stop showing me Mama's boobs," Elijah said.

Jamie bumped him playfully with her shoulder and turned several pages.

"Aww," Jamie said, at a photo of Alex pregnant with Elijah and Maggie next to her with a toddler Jamie in her arms.

Another photo showed Maggie giving Alex a foot massage and a Jamie sitting on Alex's bump with a toothless grin.

"Our first photo together," Jamie said with a beautiful smile.

Tilting her head to rest on her brother's shoulder, they both looked at a photo of a newborn Elijah, only wearing his diaper lying on his back and a very happy Jamie, also wearing her pull-ups lying next to him.

Maggie sat silently behind the thick glass of the interrogation room as a younger detective proceeded to interrogate a man. Her hand softly rubbing the knuckles on her other hand as she observed what was happening on the other side of the room.

It's been a long time since Maggie has been at the line of fire. Even after being promoted as Captain in her early forties, Maggie stayed active on the field.

But Maggie was 51 now, and even though she still had a couple more years before retiring, she now stayed behind the scene of all the action, focusing on assessing and mentoring the young man and woman that came into her precinct.

And when a case was too hard to crack, they would always call her for guidance, which is what she was doing today.

She knocked on the glass to get the detective's attention.

"Yes, Captain?" The young man asked, closing the door behind him.

"I see you are struggling with our guy there," Maggie said, a kind expression on her face.

The detective's shoulder deflated, and he nodded, "I don't think we have enough evidence to question him on the crime scene."

Maggie crossed her arms and nodded, "That's because he was not at the crime scene."

The detective frowned and quickly scanned through the case file.

Maggie put her hand on top of his, "Stop trying to look for a clue," She said, "He is your clue."

"But he-"

"If he was not at the crime scene, how his fingerprint is on the body?" Maggie asked, "You have to push him to tell you. Don't ask, tell him. Interrogation is an accusatory process, not a game of charades. You have to gain control and crack him open."

The detective took a deep breath and nodded at Maggie.

"You have the facts," Maggie said, pointing out at the file, "You have the evidence that he was in contact with the victim. Now pressure him on these facts and watch for his non-verbal reactions. Your goal is for an admission of guilt."

The detective nodded.

"Follow protocol but also follow your intuition and remember to never go in there with-"

"Tunnel vision," The detective finished for her, "Yes, Captain."

Maggie smiled and padded his shoulder, "You are doing fine," She reassured him with a softer voice.

He smiled and nodded, "Thank You Ma'am."

Maggie winked at him and stood to leave.

"Happy Mother's day, Captain," He said before disappearing back into the interrogation room.

Maggie walked into her office to find Alex sitting on her desk, typing on her computer. A concentrating expression on her beautiful face.

She leaned against the door frame, taking the time to observe her wife.

At 50, Alex looked more beautiful than ever. The subtle white hairs on her still majorly auburn hair were Maggie's favorite.

One time Alex asked if she should dye her hair, and after a long conversation, they both agreed that both would welcome the grey hairs with pride and honor.

But Maggie secretly loved the look on Alex, and there was nothing honorary about it.

Adding the glasses that Alex now wore almost daily, Maggie was simply living her high school dream of banging the science teacher.

"I can't deal with this rookies," Alex cursed, running her fingers through her hair.

Maggie raised her eyebrow, "Did you took your blood pressure pill?"

Alex looked up and grunted, "I did."

"Good, wouldn't want you having a heart attack in my office," Maggie said, walking towards her desk and leaning her hip against it, facing Alex.

Alex leaned back on the chair and sighed, "I swear I've never seen so many incompetent rookies in my years at the DEO."

Same as Maggie, Alex has taken a step back from being a fielding agent, and now as Director, she dealt with the bureaucracy of it all.

As a hobby, Alex and Winn both ran a science website with blogs and ongoing research.

Maggie smiled and leaned forward, kissing Alex's lips softly.

The anger in Alex immediately disappearing as she sighed into Maggie's lips.

"I love how only you can do that," Alex whispered.

Maggie smiled and kissed Alex one more time before looking at her watch, "Wow, its 6:00 pm already."

Alex nodded and stretched her upper body with a yawn.

"Baby, you didn't have to stay here with me; you could've gone home and worked from your office more comfortably."

Alex shook her head and stood up, "I wanted to be with you."

Alex was not saying it, but she's sense Maggie being a little moody and sad since she woke up.

She knew something was bothering her wife, and she had an idea of what it was, but she didn't want to pressure her.

"Are you tired of my old ass already?" Alex asked, feigning offended.

Maggie laughed, "Take me to dinner, nerd."

At their favorite local joint, Alex and Maggie sat patiently, waiting for their food.

Keeping their conversation light, they talked about their nephew Na-El, Kara's son, who turned 17 and just started training at the DEO for his powers.

But Alex kept noticing how Maggie kept glancing at her phone as if expecting something.

She sighed and took Maggie's hand, "Babe...."

Maggie looked up and saw the questions in Alex's eyes.

"Have you heard from Jamie or Elijah today?" Maggie blurted out.

Alex knew it.

"No," She shook her head.

Maggie nodded and took a deep breath, "I just...I don't know," Maggie shrugged sadly.

Alex took Maggie's hand to her lips and kissed it softly, "They are probably busy with school."

The truth was that Alex also felt saddened by their children's sudden MIA. But the protective side of her wanted to keep Maggie from worrying or hurting.

"We know Jamie had a big presentation yesterday and she is probably exhausted from that and Elijah is-"

The look Maggie gave her made Alex chuckled.

"Ok, our son is probably lost in Campus and can't find his way back to his dorm," Alex concluded.

Maggie laughed a little at that, but the sadness came back.

"It's Mother's day..." Maggie said with the softest voice, and it broke Alex's heart.

"I know my love," Alex kissed Maggie's hand again.

"They never forgot about Mother's day before," Maggie said, her eyes filled with tears.

Alex hated it too, and she made a mental note to call her children as soon as she got home.

"Hey," Alex said, pulling Maggie from her thoughts, "I love you."

Maggie smiled, "I love you too, baby."

"Thank You for giving me Jamie," Alex whispered, her eyes locked with Maggie's.

Maggie bit her lips and leaned forward, "Thank You for giving me Elijah."

"You are my favorite Mama," Alex smiled.

"You are my favorite Mom!" Maggie argued back, leaning forward and kissing Alex.

"It's going to be ok, I promise," Alex said.

Maggie nodded and looked down at their joined hands.

"And I'm going to personally kick their ass as soon as I see them," Alex said seriously.

Maggie rolled her eyes, "As if."

They both laughed and kissed one last time before their food arrived.

Parking their car in their driveway, Alex got out of the vehicle and stretched.

"Want me to book you another appointment at the chiropractor?" Maggie asked softly, rubbing Alex's back with her hand.

Alex nodded, "Yeah, I think I need another readjustment."

Maggie kissed her cheek, "I'll call first thing tomorrow, and I'll go with you because I think I also need one."

Alex stood seriously and blinked, "I think all the wild sex finally caught up to us."

Maggie covered her mouth and laughed, "I love you, you beautiful nerd" she said, cupping Alex's face and kissing her hard.

After opening their door, Alex frowned at Gertrude not greeting them.

"Aww, my baby must be so tired," Maggie cooed, walking passed Alex in search of her furry child.

After locking the door and entering the pass-code, Alex walked into their home, stopping when she saw Maggie standing still in the living room.

"Hey, what's up?" Alex asked, walking to stand next to Maggie.

In the living room, Jamie was asleep on the floor curled up next to Gertrude, and their son Elijah slept on the couch.

Photo albums were scattered opened around them, and a muted home video of Alex and Jamie building a school science project was playing on their TV.

Maggie took her hands to her chest, and silent tears streamed down her cheeks.

Alex's own tears rolled down too.

"They are home," Maggie said, turning around to hug Alex.

Alex tightened their hug and cried happy tears.

"Un-fucking-believable," Jamie said.

Maggie pulled away from Alex and turned with a tearful smile.

"Seriously? On mother's day?" Jamie asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Maggie laughed and pulled her daughter into a tight hug, "My sweet girl."

Jamie melted into her mother's arm, "Surprise," she whispered.

Stepping away from Maggie, Jamie was quickly pulled into her other mother's arms.

"Hi, my sassy pants," Alex said, kissing Jamie's head.

Jamie buried her face into Alex's chest, "Happy Mother's day."

Maggie smiled at Alex and Jamie and quickly sat next to the couch where her son was still sleeping.

After gently brushing the hair from his forehead, Maggie kissed his cheek.

Jamie pulled away from Alex and smashed Elijah's head with a cushion.

"Jamie!" Maggie gasped.

Elijah jumped in search of the attacker, blinking confused at his surroundings.

"They are home," Jamie said, pointing at their Moms.

"One day, you will give your brother a heart attack," Alex said.

"Meh," Jamie shrugged.

"Who works on Mother's day?" Elijah asked, yawning.

"My sweet boy," Maggie said, pulling him into her arms.

"Happy Mother's day," He muffled against Maggie's smothering embrace.

After Maggie, Alex ruffled his hair and gave him a tight hug, "Glad to see you, bud."

"Happy Mother's day," He repeated to her.

"Are you guys staying for a couple of days?" Maggie asked excitedly.

"The week," Jamie nodded.

Maggie almost squealed.

"I'm starving," Elijah said.

"Your favorite take out menu is on the fridge, Mom and I ate, but you can order for you and your sister," Maggie said.

Elijah nodded and walked into the kitchen.

Alex pulled Jamie into her arms again, and in a low tone, she asked, "How was the flight?"

Jamie looked up at her Moms and smiled, "I survived."

Maggie nodded and rubbed Jamie's back, "Thank You for coming," She said with tearful eyes.

Jamie frowned, "Why are you crying so much?"

Alex threw her arm over Maggie's shoulder, "She thought you guys forgot."

Jamie's eye widened, "Aww Mama, we would never," she said, hugging her.

"I know, I know...I was just very emotional," Maggie shrugged.

Elijah walked in after hearing everything and sat next to Alex, "No matter what....we are always coming home."

Alex ruffled his hair, "You need clean clothes, don't you?"

"I was having a moment here," He rolled his eyes.

Jamie chuckled, "Hey, we brought gifts and cake," she gestured to the small box and gift bags on the dining table.

"More socks?" Alex asked.

"You know it," Jamie nodded.

"Gifts and Cake for late, Now I just want to hold you all," Maggie said, gesturing for everyone to join her on the couch.

Jamie sat next to Alex, and Elijah sat next to Maggie.

"Now, what were you guys doing?" Maggie asked, taking one of the opened photo albums.

A photo of Alex naked in the shower while holding baby Elijah and Jamie in her arms was on display.

"My eyes!!" Elijah screamed dramatically.

"I swear to god, you two need boundaries," Jamie said, shaking her head, mocking disappointment.

Alex and Maggie laughed.

"It's one of my favorite photos," Maggie said softly.

The doorbell saved Elijah and Jamie from more traumatic nude photos of their moms.

"The food," Elijah said, jumping from the couch.

Jamie followed her brother, with a happy Gertrude behind.

"The first to get to the door, pay," Alex shouted at her retrieving children.

"We know where you keep your wallet," Jamie shouted back.

Alex and Maggie laughed at that.

"Told you, everything was going to be ok," Alex said, kissing Maggie's cheek.

Maggie hummed and nodded, her hand slowly creeping underneath Alex's shirt, "Too bad we have children in the house tonight," Maggie whispered into Alex's ear.

Alex snorted, "They are adults....they can handle it."

Maggie snickered and kissed Alex deeply.

As their kiss got heated, the arguing voices of their children pulled them apart.

"I said no spoilers!" Jamie angrily said, coming back into the living room with a box of Chinese food.

"You said you stopped watching," Elijah shot back, “What’s the big deal?”

"I said I stopped because of my exam, but I was going to catch up this week," Jamie said, throwing a cushion at her brother.

"Well, you should've been more specific," Elijah shrugged, starting to open the boxes of food.

Jamie physically restrained herself from jumping on her brother.

Alex kissed Maggie's forehead, "Happy Mother's day, my love."

"Happy Mother's day," Maggie replied with the biggest smile.


End file.
